Daughters of the Angel
by That Creative One
Summary: Pitch is back, and he's stronger than ever with a huge army. The Guardians will need help defeating him a second time- so Man in Moon appoints a new Guardian...or, three to be exact. What will happen when these three young Shadowhunters learn of Pitch's return and team with the Guardians? (First RotG fic ever, no flames please! Hints of Mortal Instruments. Please R&R!)
1. Author's Note

A/N: First Rise of the Guardians fanfic ever! YAY! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome! These OCs are going to be based off of me and my two best friends, but I will not use our real names, since giving out names and stuff on the Internet is a no-no. However, I will be using our Shadowhunter names (THUMBS UP FOR ANYONE WHO HAS READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND UNDERSTANDS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, but if not don't fret, I will explain in the book :3). So boring author's note and stuff, but I really wanted to make sure that even the people who don't read the author's notes understand what I'm talking about or they will be totally lost.

Sorry for steering you away from the actual story! Carry on.

But one last thing…REVIEWS ARE MAGICAL AND TASTE LIKE POPTARTS SO PLEASE REVIEW! You've got no idea how happy I get when I have like two reviews or anything so PLEASE REVIEW!

Ok, now carry on!

_-Eponine Shadowfox _

P.S.—You may catch a few Les Miserables references in here, as all my friends and I are Les Mis nerds. There will be no intended romance whatsoever, but if you tilt your head and squint you may get a bit of JackxOC OR (NOT BOTH BECAUSE NO ROMANCE IN HERE IS INTENTION, IT'S PURELY FRIENDSHIP) JackxTooth. (But I mainly prefer no pairings with Jack. The kid's like 14!)

But seriously now, carry on.


	2. Daughters of the Angel

"This better be important, North." Bunnymund said impatiently as he paced about North's workshop in the Globe room, all the other Guardians looking just as anxious. They were waiting in front of the Globe, where North had called them all for an urgent meeting. Jack was nervously perched on his staff; Tooth was fluttering about while anxiously muttering about to her many smaller fairies, which departed after commands to collect teeth from various children around the world. Sandman was looking from face to face with a question mark over his head.

"It is," North insisted in his thick Russian accent. "Something is about to happen- something big. I feel it-"

"-In your belly." Bunny finished, rolling his eyes. However, the tension mounted in the room. The last time North had called them here because he felt something like this was when the spirit of darkness and fear, Pitch Black, had tried to take over the world. Could it only be last year they saved the world? Everyone felt déjà vu underneath the stress.

Suddenly, a huge metal hatch in the roof of the Globe room opened up as the Moon shined down on a decorated tile on the floor. Everyone held their breath as North spoke in a nervous voice.

"Manny, hello, old friend. I feel you have something important to tell us. What is it?"

The shadow of Pitch appeared on the floor…but there was something different this time. The shadow was larger, much larger, as if Pitch had doubled in size. And he was surrounded by Nightmares- it spread across the entire room. The temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"_Pitch has returned, but he is stronger, and has a powerful army lying in wait. You will need help." _The cool male voice was not spoken out loud, but the Guardians could hear it in their heads. Man in Moon had never spoken to any of them before- vocally. Fearful glances exchanged confirmed the threat was real.

Then, the tile opened up and the Moon Stone, a two-foot long spear of shimmering blue crystal, rose out of the floor. It struck the ray of the moonlight, and glowed so intensely the Guardians fought the urge to look away. But then the light was gone- or, most of it. A pale blue image floating above the Moon Stone showed the new Guardian…or, the new _three _Guardians.

Jack had no idea who the three were, but it was clear the rest did. North did a double-take, Bunny's eye grew huge, and Tooth gasped. The imaged projected showed three young women, girls practically, judging by their height. One had long straight hair, and she held a crossbow and a quiver was strapped at her hip. Her crossbow was loaded, but not aimed.

The next girl was shorter than the rest of them, but stood in a defensive stance, with a bow fully loaded and pointing outwards, and there was a knife sheathed at her thigh and a quiver across her back. She had long curly hair.

The last one had long wavy hair and glasses. She held a 9-inch dagger in each hand. More were clearly tucked into her belt. They all appeared to be wearing some sort of leather armor, and stood close to each other, like they were good friends or something of that effect.

"Uh…couple of questions, who are these people and why are there three of them? I thought only one Guardian got appointed at a time." Jack said unsurely, hopping off his staff and walking closer for a better look.

"They technically count as one. They're practically sisters." Tooth said offhandedly, her eyes still locked on the glowing blue image. "Daughters of the Angel. Shadowhunters…demon hunters," she added, seeing Jack's confused look. "Shadowhunters take an oath pledging their lives to follow in the steps of the Angel Raziel, who was famous for slaying demons, similar to Pitch's minions. They have these special blades called seraph blades, and when you call upon them, an angel's spirit possesses the blade and fills it with heavenly fire. Very effective for killing demons."

"Called upon?" Jack said, surprised by Tooth's amount of knowledge. But there were still a hundred questions swirling through his head. Who were these girls, really? And how old were they? What did it mean, they hunted demons? How come Jack had never seen a demon? How were these young women going to help them defeat Pitch?

North frowned a bit and said, "The Daughters of the Angel. A good ally to have. But Manny, we have no idea where they are."

There was a beat of silence before the voice resonated in their heads again. "_Very well. I shall bring them to you." _

Suddenly there was a burst of light that blinded everyone for a second. When it faded, Manny was gone and the hatch was shut. The Moon Stone had gone back into the tile, which was sealed. The only difference was the three young women standing in the middle of the room, in black clothing and leather armor, armed for battle. A flurry of glances was exchanged, each side sizing up their opponent.

North could see the girls were ready to pull out the knives and fight, so he stepped in the middle of them. "Daughters of the Angel, welcome to my workshop. I am North, Guardian of Wonder. You have been chosen by Man in Moon to help us defeat Pitch."

The girls said nothing, but glanced at each other. Finally the short one with dark brown curly hair and blacky-brown eyes said, "Pitch?" Her voice was slightly deeper than they had expected. Her hand tightened around the hilt of the knife she had sheathed. "He's back?"

"It appears so. You are Guardians now." North said.

The one with long, straight, dirty blonde hair said, "This is interesting."

"You don't say?" Muttered the third one, the one with the daggers in her hand. She had wavy, slightly frizzy hair the color of charcoal.

"Well…I guess we should introduce ourselves." The short one said. "My name is Eponine Shadowfox."

"I am Cosette Nightwolf." The dirty blonde with the crossbow said.

"And I am 'Fey Blackhawk." The one with daggers said. They then spoke in unison.

"We are the Daughters of the Angel."

TBC

Okay first chapter…you'll get to know Eponine, Cosette, and 'Fey a bit better next chapter, and why they were appointed as Guardians. And Pitch- he's back on the hunt. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Well…no feedback so far, but I am not letting that stop me! I am having fun writing this story, so even if no one reads it it's gonna stay up. And if it turns out horrible, oh well, who cares? It's only my first RotG fanfic, and I'll write plenty more in the future. So here's the next chapter. PleasepleasePLEASE review!

Chapter Two

Everyone paused after the brief introduction. Finally, it was Jack who broke the silence. "It's great to meet you…but, can you answer some questions for me?" he asked, trying not to come across as rude.

The curly-haired one, Eponine, paused slightly before answering, "Sure." She slung her bow over her shoulder, and the other two put away their weapons as well.

Jack had no idea where to start. "Well…what exactly is a Shadowhunter?"

The three of them exchanged glances before the dark-haired one said, "Well…a Shadowhunter is a person who is either born into a family of Nephilim and takes the vow, or is born a mundane and takes the vow to slay demons and follow in the footsteps of the Angel Raziel."

Jack blinked, really confused now. "I need, like, a vocabulary sheet or something. Nephilim?"

North interjected before the Daughters could respond. "Let's sit down somewhere, yes?" The Russian lead the Guardians to a small room off the side of the Globe room, which had several chairs and a couple couches in it. The three girls immediately sat next to each other on the couch while the rest of the Guardians occupied the chairs.

"Okay…so, long ago, demons began to cross over into our world and slaughtered humans everywhere- mundanes are what we call humans, by the way. A man named Jonathan had a warlock- a mundane with demon blood- summon the Angel Raziel and Jonathan begged him to save to human race. The Angel Raziel let Jonathan drink a mixture of Jonathan's blood and his from the Mortal Cup, which created a race of man called the Nephilim, which is just another word for Shadowhunter. The Nephilim don't really have any special 'abilities', other than angelic blood. We use Runes, aka Marks, to enhance our abilities to defeat demons and to see through glamours, which is what demons use to become invisible to mundanes." Cosette explained.

Jack nodded slowly, processing the information. Eponine picked up where Cosette had left off. "About a year ago, demons began attacking, somehow getting through the demon towers that guarded Idris- the place where Shadowhunters live. What threw us off was that these were demons we had never seen before, and our seraph blades didn't leave a dent in them."

"Even though we 'weren't allowed to', we fought against these new demons and somehow, with us, they just began dying. It didn't work with anyone else, though. We pretty much wiped them out. That's how we earned out title- Daughters of the Angel." 'Fey finished.

Jack nodded again, feeling the pieces of the puzzle coming together. "So…last year was when Pitch came to power again. And since you had never seen these demons before, chances are they were actually Pitch's Nightmares." He said. Everyone nodded.

"Tell me a bit about yourselves," Tooth said, trying to break the heavy tension in the room.

The girls exchanged another series of glances, mentally debating who would go first. Finally the blonde one said, "Well…I'm Cosette. I became a Shadowhunter recently after 'Fey and Ep did, and we all live together with our friend Jehan Pinerose- none of us are related, by the way."

"I became a Shadowhunter at the same time as 'Fey did- by the way, "'Fey" is not her real name. It's-" Eponine started to say, but was promptly cut off when 'Fey clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare or I swear I will cut you into small pieces and feed you to a lion." 'Fey threatened, drawing a dagger from her belt and pressing it against Eponine's throat. Jack's eyes widened- was she really going to do it? Eponine rolled her eyes and muttered something from behind 'Fey's hand, who removed it.

"Yeah, she doesn't like her real name. Anyways, I love archery. And that's about it." Eponine finished.

Cosette snorted. "Yeah right. She's got a billion interests and does so many activities it makes me dizzy. And she's a pyromaniac." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"My description pretty much matches up with Eponine's, just remove the 'archery' part and insert 'knives'." 'Fey said, and laughed at everyone's startled expression. Cosette and Eponine smirked.

"Well…it's great to meet you all, but we've got to focus on Pitch." Tooth said.

"For the time being, you are welcome to stay here," North said. "Do you have any idea where Pitch might be?"

"No, but I don't want to wait to find out. We should nip this thing in the bud." Eponine said and stood up. "We should look for him right now."

North seemed a bit surprised by her immediateness, but stood up nonetheless. "Right. We should begin looking for him immediately."

"Whoa whoa, don't you think we're rushing this a bit?" Bunny said.

"I don't see anything wrong with going right now." Jack said. No one noticed Sandy in the background, frantically waving his arms. No one noticed the large black shadow growing in the corner.

Abruptly, the Daughters tensed up. Cosette loaded her crossbow, 'Fey drew a 12-inch dagger from her belt, and Eponine notched an arrow.

"Something's wrong," Eponine said in a low voice. "Show yourself!" She shouted.

A dark laughter resonated through the room. "Isn't that charming, a pretty little girl being so brave."

Within seconds, everyone was on their feet, weapons ready. A black shape took form in the center of the room. "_Pitch," _Tooth whispered, her voice laced with fear.

And that's when all hades broke loose.

TBC

I apologize…that was a horrible chapter. More drama and fighting in the next chapter I promise! Any constructive criticism at all is welcome, and reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading :)

-Ep


	4. The First Battle

A/N: Thank you for all the positive support! To clear up a few lingering questions, Eponine, Fey, and Cosette (And Jehan and Ferret, once you meet them!) are not based off of anyone from TMI. They are based off of me and my best friends who took the vow (except for Ferret- she's a warlock.). PLEASE REVIEW, and sorry for not updating in a while! ~Ep

Chapter Three

The Daughters wasted no time attacking; they fought with the skill and strength of those who had fought many battles. They moved about each other, ducking and switching, blocking and evading. They had fought together so much that each of them knew the others' moves, and how to follow up an attack or defend one for the other, that their attacks looked almost like an elaborate dance- if the flashing weapons weren't so terrifying.

Eponine emptied her quiver shooting at not only Pitch, but the wave of Nightmares that followed in his wake. The Nightmares died with a gust of nightmare sand whenever one of her arrows would strike, and she never missed. But with Pitch, he would calmly watch the arrow whistle through the air towards his head before teleporting a foot away. Eventually Eponine slung her bow across her back and drew the blade from her belt. "_Haniel!" _She shouted, and the dull, blunt white blade glowed painfully bright before revealing its true self- a 7-inch long razor-sharp blade made of a clear metal, the hilt inlaid with a few small rubies.

Cosette's quiver had a larger capacity, since the arrows for her crossbow were smaller than Eponine's. Cosette's arrows had a stripe of tape at the end, in green, red, gray, white, and blue. The Nightmares had different effects of death depending which arrow hit them- with the gray, white, and green they would die in a burst of black sand, as they always did. With the red, they would whinny or scream in pain before slowly withering to death. If a blue one stuck them, the Nightmares would fall unconscious immediately and slowly dissolve into black sand.

'Fey fought like a demon herself, slashing and stabbing with her daggers. However, she didn't just use them for melee- she would throw the knives with frightening accuracy. "_Michael!" _She yelled, and a similar burst of light occurred as when Eponine had shouted 'Haniel'. Once while Cosette was busy fending off two Nightmares, Pitch aimed an arrow of nightmare sand at her back- the same way he had temporarily defeated Sandman. However, 'Fey sliced the arrow out of the air with a well-thrown blade.

However, the rest of the Guardians were unfamiliar with the Daughters' fighting style. They occupied the other half of the large room, Bunny using his boomerangs to strike Nightmares from a distance, while North used his two swords to fend off Nightmares on the ground. Tooth and her fairies fought airborne, attacking Nightmares in clumps. Jack used his staff as a melee and long-ranged weapon, using his element as well.

They did have some mishaps, however. One of Eponine's arrows very nearly struck Bunnymund in the head. "Crikey, mate, watch where you shoot those things!" He had yelled. Eponine had not responded but continued to fight. Once, a spear of icy power shot out of Jack's staff before he was able to aim it, and it froze 'Fey's foot to ground momentarily. She would have been devoured by a nightmare had Eponine not shot it down while 'Fey was breaking loose. It was clear the eight of them would need to learn each other's style a bit better.

Pitch's laughter resonated through the room, and suddenly all the Nightmares stopped attacking. They turned to see Pitch standing in the corner of the room, a knife made of nightmare sand pressed against Cosette's throat. In his other hand, Pitch was twirling a white stick-like object, narrowing to a point at the end. There were delicate carvings in the hilt.

"Such pretty toys you Nephilim have. I have recently learned a few Marks...ah; let's see what this one does." Pitch took the stick and pressed it into the back of Cosette's neck; her hair was shoved over her shoulders. He seemed to be drawing some sort of pattern or something on the back of her neck. Cosette screamed in a way that could only be described as agony.

Eponine immediately stepped forward, raising her knife. Fey followed her immediately and drew a long blade. "_Michael." "Haniel." _They whispered the names, and the blades glowed and transformed. Jack was _seriously _going to have to ask what those things were.

Eponine looked like she wanted to shout at him to let her go, but knew it would have no effect. Fey seemed to be waiting for an opportunity to strike. North and Bunny were standing with their weapons raised, and Tooth was muttering something out of the corner of her mouth to a fairy.

Jack barely caught the movement, but Babytooth slowly drifted away from the group…_and behind Pitch. _Jack wanted to shout for her to stop; she could get hurt! But little by little, the hummingbird fairy made her way behind Pitch without being noticed- at least, by Pitch. Question flickered in the Daughter's eyes, but they played along and pretended they saw nothing.

Tears were slowly dripping down Cosette's face, but she didn't make a sound. She stared firmly ahead, with a look that said, _I believe in you. _She was counting on them to get her out of this- and she trusted they could do it.

"Yes, the Mark of Agony," Pitch sneered. He addressed the rest of them. "Perhaps you'd like to see what another might do? If not, I suggest you put those weapons down." He twirled the stick in his hand. When no one made any move to put their weapons down, Pitch smiled thoughtfully. "You're right. Another Mark- no, no. Let's see what this pretty little knife can do instead." Pitch smiled menacingly and raised the nightmare sand knife. Just as he was about to bring it down on Cosette's throat, there was a flash of blue and green feathers, then-

"AGH!" Pitch yelled as he stumbled backwards, a hand pressed to his cheek where Babytooth had sliced him with her beak. Cosette whipped around and stuck a small pocketknife- she must have concealed it in her sleeve- an inch deep in Pitch's shoulder.

Pitch bellowed as he struck Cosette across the face, making her stumble away. He disappeared, along with the Nightmares. Cosette collapsed once he disappeared. Immediately, her sisters were by her side.

The rest of the Guardians rushed over as well. Cosette was trying to sit up on her elbows but was clearly weak. There was a red mark across her face where Pitch had hit her and a few small cuts and scrapes that didn't require medical attention. However, her breathing was tight and she looked like she was in horrible pain.

"What did he do to her? And what was that stick thing?" Jack asked breathlessly.

Eponine responded. "He put a Mark of Agony on her. Using a stele, which is a tool made out of a heavenly metal called amadas. We use them to put Marks on ourselves, to temporarily give us advantages in battle or tools to hurt our enemies with. Marks are like the language of heaven- at least the bits given to us, in the Gray Book. With Marks, aka Runes, we can heal wounds, increase our vision, make ourselves soundless or strong or swift- lots of things. A few are permanent…." Eponine rolled up her right sleeve, and to Jack's surprise, her arm was covered in thick, graceful black lines that flowed up her arm like silk, although you could tell the marks had been burned into her arm. Some were bold and spoke of bravery and courage, some were flowing and delicate that spoke of balance and agility. Some were complex with several overlapping lines that spoke of mental intelligence. Underneath the marks was a lacework of faded white scars, signs of old marks that had faded.

He looked at one with thin, lithe lines forming a flowing _z _with an extra line branching off and two small dots on either side. It made him feel..._balanced. _"What's that one?" Jack asked.

Eponine followed his line of sight and said, "_Equilibrium_. That's a permanent one that gives the wearer almost perfect balance and aim." Eponine drew her own stele and pushed Cosette's hair away from the back of her neck. There was a large black Mark on there, the one Pitch had drawn. Eponine gently traced a smaller Rune next to it, one with two main overlapping lines that curved and pointed. Cosette tensed up as she drew it, and the Mark smoked slightly afterwards. "That's an _iratze, _which is the most common healing rune. It'll take care of the pain for now, but we have to wait until the Agony Mark fades. Which'll take about a couple of days." Eponine set the stele down.

"Speaking of steles," 'Fey said, "All our stuff is in Idris. Our Sensors, extra steles, witchlights, our seraph blades and other weapons…"

"You and your weapons," Bunny muttered.

"One of you should go to…Idris," North said, "and pick up necessary supplies."

'Fey nodded, then to everyone's surprise, pulled out a cell phone. "You can't go into Idris via Portal unless someone is waiting for you on the other side," She explained, then dialed a number. "Hey…Jehan, yeah, it's me. No I didn't get kidnapped….yeah I know I've been gone…yeah, they're with me…no, we're all fine…I'll explain when I get back, alright? Just open a Portal on that end, okay? Yes I promise I will explain…okay, thanks. Bye," 'Fey said, then hung up. "Jehan is going to open a Portal for me, I'll only be gone ten or so minutes." With that, she took out her stele and drew a large, black Mark right in the air in front of her. "Back up!" She shouted, before a howling wind grew and a large blackish void opened up before her. 'Fey stepped _into _the void, then disappeared along with the wind and the hole.

"We need to prepare more," Cosette choked out. "That was only our first battle, and…" She gestured to the room, which was in pieces.

Everyone frowned, but nodded in agreement. For a while, they sat and pondered what might happen next time. Bunny suggested they go after Pitch but the idea was quickly shot down, as Cosette still needed to heal. Cosette suggested a trip to Idris so they could get proper training, but Eponine reminded her Idris was a sanctuary for Shadowhunters. In all, everyone was stumped, but no one wanted to wait for Pitch to come at them.

Just then, there was another gust of wind and 'Fey's voice. "I'm back, and I bring pizza!"

TBC!

Wow, sorry about the ending. It's terrible but I just had to get this chapter out of the way. I know that is seems rushed right now, but with winter break coming up I'll be able to incorporate a lot more Guardians, since right now it's really Daughters-centric. Suggestions are welcome and reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
